The present disclosure relates to a sheet folding device, an image forming apparatus and a gear coupling mechanism.
There is generally known a post-processing device that can perform a sheet folding process. In the sheet folding process, a sheet member is folded. The post-processing device includes a pair of rollers and a plate-like blade for the sheet folding process.
The pair of rollers rotate in the state where a nip portion is formed by outer circumferential surfaces thereof contacting each other. The blade strikes the sheet member toward the nip portion, thereby the sheet member is folded in two and inserted in the nip portion. This allows the sheet members to be conveyed in the state of being folded by the nip portion.
In addition, if the pair of rollers have different peripheral speeds, the sheet members, after passing through the nip portion, are conveyed along a path that is deviated toward a roller having a lower peripheral speed.
The pair of rollers for the sheet folding process receive a driving force via gears respectively attached to shaft portions of the rollers. In addition, the gears of the pair of rollers are driven by one motor and rotate in conjunction with each other. As a result, the pair of rollers also rotate in conjunction with each other.